Rains
by Elguardiuz
Summary: [Shikatema] It took them four rains to fall in love. "Why would anyone want their first date to be on a shooting range?" For the-olive-pixie.


**Title: **Rains

**Author: **Elguardiuz

**Pairing: **ShikaTema

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor (If you can see it. Sometimes you have to see the underneath of the underneath of the underneath.)

**Summary: **It took them four rains to fall in love. "Why would anyone wants their first date to be on a shooting range?"

**Prompt: **Rain

I'm baaaccckkkk, with my first ever request slash gift slash shikatema one-shot that's about rain!

This one goes to **the-olive-pixie** who is a Dauntless.

I'm sorry I took soooo long, I was really busy you see (yeah right).

Let's just hope this one reaches your expectations

Anyhow, here's da storeeehhh

Ps. Beware of the curses. Because I'm awesome like that.

**Disclaimer: **Elguardiuz does not own anything here. He is not making any profit from this fanfic. Hell, he is not making any profit from anything at all.

.

.

I hate rain. In fact, I hate it almost as much as I hate boiled eggs and troublesome things. (Well actually, the rain itself **is **troublesome so maybe I hate it more than I thought.)

Which is actually saying something.

I don't get why some people find rain calming, or worst, **smoothing**.

What is so special about droplets of water that got pulled by gravity all the way from the sky?

It's not even scientifically special; I mean usually science find everything special. Like how we see things move when we give force to them. It may seem like nothing to us, but science finds it extraordinarily unique that they thought that a formula was needed to celebrate this uniqueness. And **we** have to actually study it in 7th grade. Like really, how is this fair?

Basically all the stuff you learned in science was troublesome. No, scratch that, all the stuff you learned in school is troublesome.

Rain is troublesome.

And thus, is why I hate rain.

Case closed.

Everybody can go home now.

.

.

**Rains**

**By: Elguardiuz**

.

.

.

'_Rain should just go and suck big mammoth balls.' _I think to myself.

Is it just my luck that of all three hundred and sixty five days, **this **has to be the day when God send down a whole gigantic bucket of water into Earth while Choji is sick?

And I just have to leave my umbrella at home too.

This sucks.

Sucks real bad.

I mean, this is the third time Choji got food poisoning. And maybe some of you think that, hey, getting food poisoning isn't actually his fault.

Well it is if he got all three from the same exact food.

I told him a zillion times to **not **eat the roasted clamps.

And did he listen to me? Nooo. Because no one has ever listened to the dumb-old Shikamaru.

"But Shika, they are **so **good!" I say to myself, mimicking Choji's voice.

Ugh, this is his entire fault.

If only he listened to me, I wouldn't be here, stuck in this stupid rain waiting for the stupid bus in this pathetic excuse of a bus stop.

Well, now that I think of it, a hell lot of my friends got into trouble for not listening to my well-calculated advice.

Not that I want to brag or anything. But it's true.

For example.

Like that time when we went to Kiba's party. I said to not wear the white dress, but she insisted on wearing it cause it matched with her shoes. And then Naruto accidentally spilled beer all over her and the dress became see-through and everyone saw her bra.

She blamed me for not warning her harder.

And then when Naruto said he wanted to prank Sasuke by throwing pie to him on April Fool's Day. And he threw the pie alright, just not to Sasuke. Instead he mistake Sakura's footsteps for Sasuke's and threw the pie all over her.

She beat him up real good; he didn't go to school the next day.

Yeah, so basically, I'm always right for these kinds of things.

But anyway, back to me being drench in rain.

Its 7.48 now. Which means I have twelve more minutes till the first period starts.

I have calc and physics today.

Two of which I ace in. But hate anyway.

They're just so… complicated.

Not unnecessary, just complicated.

And troublesome, definitely troublesome.

And that's when I realize that I got lost in my thought too much, cause I didn't realize that I am now accompanied by a drenched blonde in four ponytails.

And she doesn't look very friendly.

Her dark-green eyes are closed shut. She keeps on mumbling incoherent curses. Her palms are curled into a fist. She seems tired from running.

But she's still gorgeous nonetheless.

Wait, what?

"What are you looking at?"

I didn't notice that I was eyeing her until she yelled at me. So I quickly avert my eye elsewhere.

And as a genius I am, I answer with the most intelligent answer I could come out of.

"No-nothing."

Smooth.

"You know, they say when a guy whose name you don't know eyes you suspiciously in a bus stop while it's raining, he's either A) perverted, B) a perverted rapist or C) finds you attractive." She says with a grin.

"So which one are you?" She finishes.

.

.

It turns out that she goes to the same school as I do, the Konoha High School, with her being a new transfer student all the way from Suna.

She said her name was Temari, and so I told her mine.

And we parted ways after that cause she needed to go to the stationary store first.

I hate busses.

Well, for the moment, at least.

I mean, countless of souls go to school by this said transportation, so it's not okay for them to just shut down just because they're having a major reparation.

Like, do they not have any spare fleets!?

And guess what's the best part!

Seriously, guess.

Yup, that's right. It rains. It fucking rains.

And so it leaves me and my soaked wet umbrella on top of my head which doesn't help much considering how hard the rain is pouring right now.

The sidewalk is really slippery; puddles forming everywhere, the hems of my jeans are soaked. This is like one of those scenes in a music video where the guy starts singing lines of heart-broken words about cheap love stories.

And on my way to school, I found her walking slowly in the sidewalk, with an annoyed snarl on her face.

I quickly pick up my pace and catch up to her, covering her head from the rain with my green umbrella. She seems surprised that the droplets have stopped pouring on her.

She stops, and then turns around and is now facing me.

"Well that's a total chivalrous gesture." She says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I would rather put it as an act of a gentleman"

We continue walking.

"Shikamaru was it? I heard from my friends that you're actually a genius." She says, looking rather skeptical.

"I won't call myself a genius, just a guy who's very very smart." I say grinning.

"Are you always this arrogant or are you making special effort today?"

"Nope, just to the attractive ones."

We keep on going like that back and forth until we reach the school grounds.

.

.

I start noticing her presence in school since that day, not that I didn't notice her before. It's just that, we started saying hello in the hallway now. She's a senior; she takes a hell lot of AP classes. She has two younger brothers in Suna.

The third time I see her in the rain is when she's yelling in a bridge, all of her ponytails not present, and her palms are clutching the railings.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR ANNOYING CHEATING LITTLE ASS!"

I approach her carefully and tap her back.

She quickly turns her back.

"Oh, it's you."

"What, expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, my stupid piece of shit **ex**-boyfriend." She says.

Wait, she had a boyfriend?

"I take that the break up wasn't mutual?"

"No, it was actually pretty mutual, but it's the fact that he cheated on me and got the nerve to actually say it in front of my fucking face that got me all riled up."

"And what did you do to him?"

"I yelled at him, and then I beat him up. And then I kinda sorta stepped on his ass on my way out cause I'm fucking can."

I chuckle. And she stares at me weirdly, and then she starts to laugh out loud, and I soon follow her and the both of us laughs all night in the middle of the rain.

And for a moment there, we seem to be the happiest living being in the world.

.

.

We exchanged phone numbers that day.

And we talk almost every day, about everything we could ever think of.

We could talk about our Spanish teacher and her new program of not speaking English for the whole semester and only speak Spanish cause she thinks that it'll improve our ability to speak in it, but it turns out like a game of charades.

Or about why a mouse is called, well, mouse.

I got to know her more as we talk every day, she has been on few dates, on which none she called was fantastic.

"They were really boring, they were these lawyers-to-be who only talks about European economics, or like war in Afghanistan. Not cool. They totally wasted my first-dates!"

I chuckle at this. I sit up at my bed; the evening sunray finds its way through my curtains into my room.

"If you could go back in time, and that's a big if, and re-have your first date, where would you want it to be?" I ask.

She laughs, her voice roars through the line.

"Did you just honestly said 're-have'?" She asks between laughs.

"I make words sometimes."

"Okay, okay, I would definitely want my first date to be on a shooting range."

"What, why would anyone want their first date to be on a shooting range?"

"Exactly why we should go there right now, since the rain stopped." She suggests.

And that's exactly why we're here, in a closed shooting range, drenched in rain.

"You know, isn't it curious that we always meet up when it rains?" She asked, looking at me.

I don't say anything, cause she's not done.

"I mean, if someone out there writes a novel about this, it could totally be a best-seller."

"All we need right now, is some dancing, a kiss and confessions of I-love-yous." She says, nodding.

"You know," I speak for the first time, taking a step forward. "we can make thet best-seller right now."

She stares at me, seems to get the idea, then takes a step forward.

"Really now?" she says gleefully.

And then we dance, we dance into no songs at all, we dance with no exact rhythm and we scream our I-love-yous and the we kiss like crazy.

Cause we're crazy like that.

.

.

.

So how was it? Is it good? IS IT FLUFFY!? IS IT FUNNY? CRAPPY? GREAT?

I personally think it was rushed though…

TELL WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOWWWWWW

Oh, and THE ADVENTURE OF GUMBALL HAS OFFICIALLY BEATEN THE ADVENTURE TIME IN MY LIST OF CARTOON.

The new episodes are waaayyyy cooler than Adventure Time. I swear for those of you who haven't watch it, it's awesome. Like, ferreal.

**Special Message for the-olive-pixie:**

I. am. so. sorry.

I know I'm a little bit late on it, but I was sooo busy on school and the student council and stuff like that.

And I know you wanted fluff. And well yeah, it's not exactly the fluffiest.

But really though, thank you for being awesome and supportive and cool and great and all the good stuff.

SHIKATEMA FOR THE WIN.

That is all.

Layter.

- Elguardiuz


End file.
